Toriel's Treat
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Frisk gets a hurt leg and can't exactly walk through the Ruins, past the traps. Luckily, Toriel's got a solution! Tucking him away inside her. A gift to my friend MisterEbony and a kind of prequel to "Muffet's Midday Meal". Enjoy!


**Author's Note:**

 **This is a gift for my good friend, MisterEbony. He's done so much for me, I decided to do a little back for him by making this little tale for him. Hope you enjoy it half as much as he did!**

* * *

Frisk moaned as he rubbed his head, cringing slightly. The young Asian American child made his way along the long purple halls by his protector as she cheerily walked by his side. Flowey's little "gift" of "friendliness pellets" still stung, and it made him wince as he rubbed over his head.

"He's a big meany." Frisk muttered. "A total jerk."

"How awful that he'd pick on such an innocent youth. But you needn't worry, youngling. **I'm** here for you." Toriel said, her goat-like face smiling warmly, horned head bowing her head slightly. She had a lovely purplish robe with almost religious symbols upon a blue, heart-shaped crest on her chest, and a big, cheery smile on her features as she led Frisk deeper into the ruins. "You'll be safe with me." Toriel insisted.

"Have other humans come in?" Frisk asked as Toriel moved her body over some switches, the door opening nearby as she headed through the doorway, Frisk following behind.

"Oh, yes." She said, Frisk following after her. "But do be careful. There are some monsters in the ruins who are…unpleasant at times, since they don't much care for humans. You need to learn to talk them down. We can try it on this dummy." She said, entering a room with a dummy off in the corner which she gestured at. "We must also be wary because I need to recharge my magic, and cannot heal you just yet should you be injured." Toriel added as Frisk glanced left and right, then leaned in to "talk" to the dummy.

"I, um…only stopped wetting the bed two weeks ago." He whispered.

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the dummy blanched visibly as Toriel clasped her hands together, evidently not minding about the subject matter as much as the dummy evidently did. "Wonderful! Remember, always try to take the path of peace, my child." She remarked as they moved into the next hall, where switches lay. Frisk was sure that he could hear murmurs in the distance though, deep mutterings from monsters that were watching him. He tried to brush it off as he pulled the necessary switches for Goat Mom, as he affectionately was beginning to think of her in his mind, and headed for the next room, swearing he could hear the dummy retching in the background.

Unfortunately that was when it went all went sideways, because a froggy monster with a bug-like little buddy evidently hiding beneath it as a kind of symbiote/parasite deal slammed into him and he went tumbling along the floor, the odd frog croaking as Frisk held his leg. "OW! My leg! It huuuuurts!" He cried out, whimpering a bit, tears springing to his eyes as Toriel was there in an instant, giving the frog a dark, angry look as it quickly bolted away. Toriel knelt down by Frisk as he whimpered out, Toriel placing a gentle hand on Frisk's head.

"Can you move it?"

"N-No…it hurts…" Frisk whimpered.

Toriel bit her lip, trying to think of what to do. Then an idea came to her. "There, um…there is one way for me to heal you. But I want to know if you absolutely trust me. I'm going to do something unusual."

Frisk blinked, tilting his head to the side. "What's that?" He wanted to know, blinking slowly as Toriel nervously glanced to the side.

"I'm going to swallow you and put you in my belly. My healing powers emanate from within my form and in a pinch, we can swallow up other monsters and tuck them away to heal them for a brief amount of time. We can't keep them in there too long, but it works." Toriel explained nervously. "It-it wouldn't hurt, honestly, and I'd never, **EVER** do it if you didn't want me to!" She insisted, shaking her head back and forth as Frisk looked down at his foot, biting his lip a bit, wiping his teary eyes on his sleeve.

"I…trust you." He said at last, giving her a soft nod. "Go ahead, Goat Mommy."

Toriel blushed at this, giving Frisk a warm smile. "Oh, sweetie, that's so kind of you to say." She cooed, kissing him on the forehead as she knelt down to his level more fully. Toriel then began opening up her jaws wider than Frisk could have imagined, gently taking the child's arms and holding them together. She began inserting them slowly into her mouth, the arms being pressed into the pinkish flesh beneath. Frisk kept letting them get swallowed without any resistance, the arms soon getting enveloped further until the jaws were well past the elbows.

Frisk tucked his head down slightly for Toriel as it too followed after the arms, the head being tucked away into the neck in one swift gulp. Toriel's throat bulged out with every detail of the face under the almost elastic, furry skin as the shoulders of Frisk followed after, then his belly. Toriel gently tickled his stomach, cooing and murring at the delightful, creamy, faintly sweet taste of the child as his abdomen followed soon after. She kept guiding Frisk into her waiting maw as thighs, calves and finally the feet descended into the black abyss until the only presence of the boy outside was blank space he once occupied.

With a final gulp and a large breath of air, Frisk was now tucked carefully away in Toriel's belly, in a warm and cozy and soft fleshy sac as Toriel rubbed over her bulging belly. Her stomach now hung low and fat, Toriel lovingly caressing it as she made her way towards the spike trap off in the distance. "Ohhh, my child. That was so wonderful. Are you comfortable in there?" She asked, rubbing Frisk's head as he rubbed the walls around him.

"It's soft and squishy in here! Like a bean bag." He remarked aloud. "And my leg's already hurting less."

"That's good to hear. You'll be safe in there for at least half an hour, and it shouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes to get you to my home." Toriel remarked cheerily. "Then I'll go get you some food and we can enjoy pie. What type of pie would you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" She asked politely.

…

…

…

…sitting at the table and munching away on Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie, Frisk nodded his head at Toriel in a thankful fashion as she sat across from him, sipping on some juice. "Did you like that?" She asked. "Thank you for coming into the living room to eat with me."

"It's really, really good." Frisk admitted as he nom-nom-nommed the pie, delight filling his little face. "And thank you for letting me stay in your son's room. Is he off with your husband?"

Toriel nervously looked away. "How did you guess I had-?"

"Well, I'm in a kiddy chair and the room kind of has an empty photo frame and kid toys and stuff. So…I made a good guess." Frisk admitted, seeing Toriel's face was pained. "…is everything okay?"

"My son is…no longer with me." Toriel quietly sighed as she placed her hands on the table and bowed her head. "My husband became so enraged by his demise that he swore vengeance on the humans who caused it. I couldn't stay with him anymore because every time I looked at his face, I kept thinking of my darling Asriel." She chuckled a bit, wiping a tear from her eye. "Y-You know it's funny! As…Asgore, he…he's not good with names. I'm sure he just took his first name and combined it with mine to name our son. It was such a silly thing, he could be so ridiculous…" She murmured.

"I'm sorry." Frisk apologized sadly. "I didn't mean for you to cry. Should I leave?"

"No! No, I…" Toriel flinched. "I'm just so lonely." She admitted, Frisk hopping out of the chair and nuzzling up against her in a big hug.

"I'm sure you were a great mommy. I can tell." Frisk said. "What was Asriel like?"

"He liked finding bugs." Toriel admitted with a wistful sigh. "And drawing. He made so many wonderful pictures of stars and rainbows. And he loved the cartoons that humans would sometimes throw out. He'd spend hours watching them, loved how…how over the top, how crazy they could be. And truth be told, he…" Toriel blushed a little. "He also liked being tucked away in my belly. He liked roleplaying the cartoons he'd watch and he enjoyed occasionally "losing" a supervillain battle and having me or my husband win and gobble him up." She chuckled a bit, ruffling Frisk's hair. "We'd give him a dose of Lazarus Lapis and he'd be perfectly safe."

"What's that?" Frisk wanted to know, Toriel pointing at her chest.

"Do you see this crest on my chest? It's actually the symbol of the Lazarus Lapis. It was a magic stone that was actually left behind by some old human magicians. The legend goes that a few of them felt bad for locking us behind the barrier and wanted to try and make our time easier, so they gave us a stone that could resurrect anyone the stone painted. They could pop right back to life after any kind of real harm." Toriel admitted. "So I could eat Asriel and he'd just appear right back in my lap about an hour later. There's not many of them, only a few people have them nowadays like I or Ms. Muffet…"

Frisk had another idea. "Uh…if you wouldn't mind, could…I see it?" He asked quietly, tracing his foot on the pale yellow carpet below, Toriel blinking in surprise as she realized what he was getting at.

"Oh! You…like what I did?"

"I kinda did, yeah. I really liked being tucked away into you. It felt really soft and warm and snuggly. Like being in a blanket." Frisk offered as Toriel stood up and headed for her room, Frisk following after as she opened up the door, revealing a light blue-walled room with a nearby ordinary bucket…of snails…to Frisk's right. She opened up the desk close to it, a shimmering, whitish/blue stone now in her white palm as she approached Frisk. "Hold out your hand." She offered, Frisk holding his palm up as Toriel drew a symbol on it with the stone, a faint glow glimmering off his palm. He now had an odd tingling marking on his palm before it faded into his skin and she knelt down by Frisk. "You're sure of this?" She asked.

Frisk nodded enthusiastically, a big grin on his features.

"Abso-positively, little one?"

"Oh, definitely!" Frisk remarked. "Go ahead!"

Toriel beamed at this, rubbing his head before she opened her mouth wide. Feeling the warm head enter her mouth caused her to shudder in pleasure, her throat accepting Frisk's head with such ease. More and more of the head was eased into Toriel's mouth, Frisk's arms soon following after. The muscles of her maw began drawing more of the child in, using her arms as leverage to increase the pace of the process. Frisk's torso entered as easily as the head, and then the stomach was eventually squeezed into the throat. Her chest was slightly ballooning outward from his as the child drifted down a few inches below.

Her tongue tasted the cloth and flesh of Frisk, murring in delight. Toriel was enjoying every moment, the little boy's legs sliding in, then his thighs and feet as the sensation of air entered Toriel's mouth moments after. She kept greedily gulping him down, and soon she was placing her clawed hands on her stomach, feeling it swell outwards with every passing second. She leaned down on her bed nearby, a queen-sized affair, and moaned in delight as she rubbed over the bulges Frisk made.

"You still comfortable in there, my child?"

"Oh, yes! It's still really nice in there."

"I'm glad to hear it. Be good, my dear. Digest nicely, and you'll wake up next to me soon." She promised tenderly, her paws slightly kneading her stomach as she drifted off into peaceful slumber, hoping the nights to follow would be filled, like her stomach, with much more Frisk.


End file.
